This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Organic light-emitting diode displays may exhibit desirable attributes such as a wide field of view, compact size, and low power consumption.
Organic light-emitting diode displays have arrays of pixels. Each pixel may contain an organic light-emitting diode and thin-film transistor circuitry that that controls current flow through the organic light-emitting diode. Storage capacitors may be used to store data between successive image frames.
It can be challenging to form an organic light-emitting diode display. If care is not taken, the structures that form the thin-film transistor circuitry for controlling the pixels may consume more area than desired, thereby restricting the amount of light-emitting area per pixel (i.e., limiting the aperture ratio of the pixels). It may also be difficult to form storage capacitors without consuming more area within a pixel than desired. Thin-film transistors may not always be as stable as desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to form an organic light-emitting diode display with enhanced aperture ratios, storage capacitor structures, and thin-film transistors.